


a through z

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, F/M, Impact Play, ROMOX not ambreigns, Smut, Trans Female Character, i mean this is a pretty straightforward premise y'all idk how much tagging it needs, there is some hitting but it's all consensual and fun, this is a romox fic, trans woman roman reigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: late night gyms really are a gift to the world on bad days.





	a through z

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time writing a post-bottom surgery op trans person. i wanted to try something new :p
> 
>  
> 
> YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO POST/REPOST ANY OF THIS FAN WORK, FULL OR IN PART, OR TO USE IT IN VIDEO/DISCUSSION, WHETHER FOR MONETARY GAIN OR NOT. LEGAL ACTION WILL BE TAKEN AGAINST VIOLATIONS.

Roman panted heavily, hitting the heavy bag over and over again. She couldn’t stop thinking, and she wanted to stop thinking. She  _ needed _ to stop thinking. Bad days didn’t always get to her. People being shitty didn’t always bother her. But sometimes, there would be one of those days where everything seemed to happen in conjunction; her car breaking down, being late for work, her boss being a spectacular jackass, one of her friends wouldn’t talk to her, someone saying some very unkind things about her gender identity when she went into a bathroom at Target. 

Woman can’t buy some freaking paper towels and a cutting board in peace. God forbid.

She pounded at the heavy bag until her hands hurt and she felt the skin break on her knuckles. At least she had a late-night gym that always made her feel better. She was one of the only non-employees there at the moment; she hadn’t paid attention to who else was there. Roman didn’t care. She was there to get out her anger, and she had done a good job of that. 

Roman sat on a nearby piece of equipment, pulling the first-aid kit out of her bag. She quietly and quickly cleaned the split skin on her knuckles and on her left elbow, glancing around the gym. There were four other patrons there; two women on the treadmills together, a guy lifting weights-wow, he really needed a spotter-and another guy, heading towards the punching bags. Roman tilted her head, watching him as he walked closer. He looked angry. Short beard, ginger hair cut short on his head. Roman finished cleaning her hands, sighing and putting up her first-aid kit. She stretched her arms over her head and noticed the man staring at her. She prepared herself for trouble-you never knew-and tensed her shoulders. 

“Go a little harder than you meant to?”

Roman blinked, and nodded.

“Kinda. Needed to-get my mind off the day.”

“Bloody knuckles your go-to for that?”

Roman huffed out a quiet laugh, softly smiling, her cheeks feeling just a touch of heat.

“Not all the time, but it works.”

“Cool.”   
He stretched a few times before going at it; he wasn’t….graceful, that wouldn’t be the word Roman would use for him, but she could tell there was real strength and skill behind his strikes. He didn’t hold back his noises, either, and Roman didn’t really realize she’d been staring at him as he worked out. 

But he’d realized. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, stripping his shirt off and tossing it on the ground nearby, the revealed skin littered with scars of all sizes and depths. 

“What’s your name?”

“Roman.”

“Roman? That’s a hell of a name.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“I’m Mox.”

“And you think ‘Roman’ is a hell of a name?”

Mox grinned, and damned if that didn’t feel like the look of the devil himself.

“Call me a hypocrite if you must.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t have any intention of doing so.”

Mox went at the bag a while longer, Roman still watching, until he finally sat down on the floor, breathing heavy, his face flushed red from exertion. 

“So what’s got a pretty girl like you so worked up to the point you had to bust yourself open?”

Roman tried not to blush too heavily at the notion of Mox thinking she was pretty. 

“Nothing big. Nothing in particular. Life’s just a bitch some days, you know?”

“Ha! Don’t I fucking know it-”

Mox had a very cute smile. He had cute cheeks. Roman bit her lip, kicking at the floor a little bit.

“Something piss in your cereal today, or just-wanting to practice some strikes?”

“Eh, little of both. I’m always kinda pissed off, but-mostly just wanted to hit something. Gotta get the violence out somehow.”

“Yeah, I…..I feel that.”

Mox looked at her, a curious expression on his face. 

“You got some violence in you?”

Roman turned her head away. She didn’t talk about it a lot; she knew her family and friends and coworkers saw the bruised and scarred knuckles, the way she was elated after getting into a fight, how she sometimes sought out situations where she’d be able to fight. She knew it likely, in many people’s minds, reflected badly upon her as a trans woman and person of color, but-Roman  _ was _ a generally positive girl. She had mostly-stable moods and was usually on the chill-to-happy level, but when she got angry…..she didn’t hold back. She needed to express that and get it out. 

No one had ever really understood that.

“I got some, yeah.”

Mox stood, coming to stand directly in front of Roman.

“Wanna get some violence out in private?”

Roman exhaled; Mox was so close, she could smell him-sweat and tobacco and a little bit of sweet bubblegum, and she looked up at him, her eyes traveling up the long expanse of his legs, his abdomen-not overly-defined, with a little softness all around the edges-to his muscled chest and gorgeous face. He really was  _ terribly _ attractive. Roman got the sneaking suspicion he was aware of that fact. 

“I-you’re feeling pretty confident, asking that-”

Mox shrugged, shoving his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts. 

“Nothing wrong with confidence.”   
Roman licked her lips, slowly, and it got the reaction out of Mox that she’d wanted-she knew her lips were one of her most attractive features, and she scooted forward a little, so they were just that much closer to each other. 

“Nothing wrong with that at all. You clean?”

“Yup. You?”

“As a whistle. Not-not any kind of bigot or something, right?”

“I ain’t perfect, but I try not to be the  _ biggest _ asshole ever.”

Roman stood, and realized she and Mox were the same height; she might actually be just a touch taller, and she looked into his stormy blue eyes, taking in his face at this distance. This closeness. She tilted her head down just a bit, lowering her voice, both in volume and in pitch. 

“Follow me in your car.”

Mox grinned and they gathered their things and left, both of them walking a little faster than normal. Roman got into her car and waited for Mox to drive up behind her, and they maybe drove a little above the speed limit on the way to her place. She didn’t mind. Risking a ticket was worth it if the vibe she got off of Mox was accurate. Roman hadn’t been fucked in a good two months and was getting needy about it, and again, the vibe Mox gave off...he’d be able to give her what she needed. She made sure that he was still behind her through the drive until they reached her place, and she felt even more excited when she saw how damn quickly Mox got out of the car and came up to her, backing her against her own car, not touching her with his hands but pressing his body to hers without hesitation. 

“God-you’re gorgeous, you know that? Absolutely fuckin’ gorgeous-”

“Not-not too bad yourself, Moxy. C’mon-can’t have that much fun out here or the office’ll get called.”

Mox followed close behind her as she unlocked the door and walked in. She took a second to take her shoes off, laughing when Roo and Tigger, her cats, walked up to Mox and started sniffing at him, circling his feet. 

“Guys, c’mon, leave my guest alone.”

Mox crouched down, holding his hand out to both cats. They sniffed it for a moment, rubbed their faces on him, and proceeded to go off to whatever they’d been doing previously. Roman walked back over to Mox, standing almost-flush against him.

“Bedroom is upstairs-”

“Lead on, fearless leader.”

Roman rolled her eyes and grabbed Mox’s hand, leading him up to the bedroom, and moaned when Mox’s hand found its way to her ass, squeezing at her and fondling her. 

“Fuck-Mox-”

“If-if you want, you can-you can say my first name.”

Roman turned, Mox’s hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning in to nuzzle him. 

“What is it?”

“Uh-Jon. My name’s Jon. Usually-don’t usually let people call me that, but-”

He smiled, but it was a little sheepish, and it really only made him look all the cuter. 

“-I feel like I wanna hear you say my name.”

Roman smiled and nuzzled him. She nuzzled Jon again, bumping her nose against his, and she felt a strong hand go to her hair, fingers gently tangling in it, Jon tilting her head so that he could slot his lips against hers. She gasped, immediately responding, opening her mouth to him, damn near melting against him. He was so solid and sturdy, and warm, and she pushed her body closer, trying to edge out that last little bit of distance separating them. He was still shirtless, and she gasped again, breaking the kiss, at the feeling of his other hand slipping under her shirt. 

“Take this off, baby girl-”

“Oh-”

Roman pulled away enough to pull her shirt over her head, and Jon immediately cupped both of her breasts, squeezing them through the material of her bra, his thumbs brushing insistently over her already-hard nipples. 

“Oh fuck-”

“God, your tits are perfect-”

Roman kissed him again, roughly pressing her lips to Jon’s, her hands going up to his hair and stroking through it. He returned the kiss with just as much vigor, his tongue working its way into her mouth, at the same time as he unhooked her bra. Roman let it fall off of her, more than happy to bare herself to Jon. She laughed when he pushed her down onto the bed, and he laid down next to her, leaning on one elbow and slipping his other hand between her thighs, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. 

“Fuck-mmmm-oh my God-that feels so good, kee-eep-oh!”

Jon had pushed his hand under her tights and started rubbing at her cunt, at her clit, and she gasped, whining the more he worked his fingers against her. 

“Mnn-g-fuck-”

Roman’s voice was high and breathy already, Jon had easily gotten her clit fully hard and had no hesitations about trying to make her come quickly, apparently, though it might be a little futile. She reached down and pushed at his hand until he pulled it out of her tights. Jon stopped sucking at her tits for a moment to look up at Roman, cheeks flushed the most precious shade of pink. 

“You-you good?”

“Y-yes-just-was a little-a lot-”

“Pushed too fast?”

Roman nodded and Jon kissed her neck, pressing his forehead against the sweat-damp skin. 

“Sorry. Got ahead of myself.”

“Don’t feel too bad. I-I really liked it, I just-it was a lot at once-”

“Never been great at foreplay.”

Jon peeked up at her, his blue eyes bright and as devilish as the rest of him, and Roman laughed, one arm going around his waist and keeping him close, the other rubbing up and down his side. 

“I appreciate the candor, at least.”

“I’m an open book, baby girl.”   
They laid there for a moment, just calming down and catching their breath, and Jon kept his face buried against Roman’s neck. She hummed, petting his hair, scratching at his scalp. She felt him mumble something against her, and she patted his head. 

“What was that?”

“Feels good. Mm-your hand-’s nice.”

Roman grinned, squeezing him around his waist and leaning down enough to kiss the top of his head. Jon let out a quiet sigh, and Roman let her hand drift, going from squeezing his tight waist, to rubbing his belly and the tiny pudge there, to the front of his shorts. He’d been clearly hard since they’d gotten to her home, but she hadn’t paid nearly enough attention to the truly  _ mouthwatering _ bulge. She started palming at it, and Jon gasped, rocking his hips forward with the movement of her hand. He swore quietly, kissing at her neck again, but more intently, kissing up to her jaw, 

“Tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like, baby girl.”

“Promise you’ll do the same?”

“Promise. Would pinky swear, but I think our hands are about to be kinda busy.”

She tilted her head back to give Jon easier access to her skin, and she slipped her fingers under the waistband of his shorts, pulling them down, and Jon lifted his hips up so she could push them down farther. His cock sprung out, heavy and thick and dripping, and Roman whined at the sight of it.

“Fuck-”

Jon shifted a little, getting his shorts off entirely, leaning up on one elbow and reaching up, gripping a fistful of Roman’s hair. He kissed her cheek, her temple, her lips. She moaned, taking his hand out of her hair and guiding it down to the waistband of her tights. He grinned, breaking the kiss and softly pecking her on the lips. 

“Want these off?”

“Yes-God, I want you to fuck me, please-”

Jon groaned, sitting up and moving between Roman’s legs, practically tearing her tights off. His jaw dropped once she was completely bare, and he reached down and pumped his cock a few times, just staring at her. 

“Holy shit-God, you’re the hottest bitch I’ve ever been in bed with-”

Roman felt her face flush and she let out a quiet breath. Jon noticed, and he licked his lips, still stroking his cock.

“You like that? Being called names?”

Roman nodded, spreading her legs wide, bringing both hands up to squeeze at her breasts and pinch and rub her nipples until she whimpered. 

“N-not usually, but-I kinda like-I like hearing you say it-”

Jon bit his lip and put both hands on her thighs, and she could see him swallow.

“You cool with getting slapped around?”

“Oh-um-yeah, a little bit. Don’t-don’t wanna get punched or anything, but….getting slapped or spanked isn’t so bad.”

“Where do you keep your rubbers?”

“Box under the bed.”

Roman watched Jon grab the box where she kept various sex-related things. He pulled out a condom and paused for a moment, grabbing a dental dam as well.

“You want me to eat you out?”

“Thought you said you weren’t good at foreplay?”

“Hey, eating pussy is main event stuff.”

Roman laughed and shifted a little, spreading her knees a little wider. 

“Go ahead. Don’t make me wait too long before you put that fat, gorgeous dick in me-”

“You could always put that mouth to work, looks like it’s fucking made for sucking cock-”

Roman looked up at him and grinned, sweeping all of her hair to one side. 

“Later. Promise.” 

Jon was getting ready to lay down between her legs, and she reached down, grabbing his shoulder. 

“Wait-uh-”

Roman sat up and pulled the box closer, pulling out a bottle of lube and handing it to Jon.

“You’re gonna need that, I don’t-uh-I don’t get wet on my own?”

Jon blinked.

“Oh. Cool, uh-can I eat you out before, or-”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine-”

Jon leaned down and kissed Roman’s hip, nuzzling at the stretch-marked skin. It helped relax her, and she didn’t even realize how much she’d tensed up.

“Hey, c’mon-don’t worry about anything, I’m gonna make you feel good, that’s all I want you to think about-”

His hand rubbed up and down her thigh, his head resting on her hip, taking the time to soothe her, and Roman bit her lip as she reached down, grabbing one of his hands and guiding it to her slit. 

“You can-I want you, please-”

Jon grinned up at her, kissing his way from her hip to her mound. She felt anticipation build in her gut while he teased her, his mouth just barely brushing over her slit, his nose bumping up against her swollen clit. It was still odd to her, but the feeling of Jon’s broad, warm tongue dragging over her again and again, slowly and steadily, took her mind off of everything other than the shocks shooting through her system every time he touched the bundle of nerves. He moaned against her, humming quietly and pushing his spit into her. Roman cried out the moment she felt his tongue slip into her, and she tangled her fingers in his short hair, keeping his face close.

“Fuck-fuck-”

Jon moaned against her again, working his tongue as deep into her as he could manage, and she groaned, tugging at his hair even more. He  _ growled _ into her when she did that, and it only sent more heat through her. Roman whimpered and moved one of her legs over Jon’s shoulder, and he pulled away from her for a moment to move her other leg over the other shoulder. He grinned up at her, making sure her thighs were tight around his head before pushing his face back against her cunt, sucking directly on her clit. Roman locked her ankles around his back, whining at the feeling of lube and some of his spit slicking her cunt. The dental dam didn’t keep all of it out, and she was fine with that. She stroked her fingers through his hair, and he sucked on the soft skin, stroking it with his tongue until Roman almost felt tears in her eyes. 

“G-gnn-please-”

Jon pulled up again, panting, kissing at her mound. 

“You-fuck, you wanna come like this?”

“No-want your fuckin’ dick in me-”

Jon actually nipped at her skin, and Roman gasped.

“My mouthwork not up to par?”

Roman huffed, shaking her head. 

“No-fuck, no, baby-trust-trust me, I’m loving this, but-I really wanna feel that fat fucking cock in me, don’t you wanna feel my tight little-oh-”

Jon sat up, gently setting her legs back on the bed. He moved back enough so that Roman could easily see him stroking himself, his other hand tugging at his heavy sac and squeezing. 

“Desperate little cunt. Goddamn needy, I’ll give you what you need-”

“Thank you-thank-Jon-”

Jon slicked his fingers up in lube, rubbing his fingertips over her swollen clit, slipping one inside of her. He was slow and gentle, and he had a very serious, concentrated look on his face.

“Will-can you tell me when you’re ready? I don’t-I dunno how to tell-”

Roman nodded, reaching down and grabbing his wrist. 

“I-I’ll tell you, baby, don’t worry-you’re not gonna hurt me-”

Jon glanced up at her and nodded. He carefully pushed a second finger into her, scissoring and stretching, opening her up to him. He placed his other hand on her mound, softly rubbing and massaging it, and Roman tilted her head back, just reveling in the feeling of being slowly taken apart and cared for. He kept at it, adding a third finger soon after, Roman gasping quietly at the sensation. 

“God-I think-I think I’m-I’m loose enough, baby-”

Jon shifted back to kneeling between her legs, and she watched, breath held, as he rolled a condom over his cock. Roman whined, desperate, more so at the feeling of slick skin between her thighs. It had been too long since she’d had this, and Jon paused before doing anything else. Roman watched him swallow, watched him as he hesitantly made eye contact with her. 

“Uh-you absolutely sure-I’ve-I’m not usually nervous or anything but-I won’t hurt you, right?”

Roman smiled, her cheeks flushed, and she reached out and placed her hand over his. 

“You’re not the first person to fuck me there, honey. It’ll be fine, you got me nice and wet and loose, and-I’ll tell you if something’s wrong, okay? The only-only thing we might have to do is use more lube, but you won’t hurt me….thank you, for-for asking, though-”

He swallowed and shrugged, his cheeks still that bright, pretty pink.

“Just-that’s not the kind of violence I go in for, you know?”

Roman smiled, squeezing his hand. 

“Wouldn’t’ve brought you back here if I thought otherwise, baby.”

Jon still seemed a little hesitant, and Roman sat up, biting her lips. 

“Lay down?”

Jon nodded, and they basically switched spots, Jon laying down and Roman straddling his hips. His eyes were big and he kept looking up and down her body. 

“Fuck-you really are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever had on my dick, God-”

Roman laughed, a deep laugh, from her belly, and she leaned over, resting against Jon’s shoulder. She felt his hands go to her back, gently rubbing and squeezing the soft bits above her hips. She caught her breath, and kissed his cheek. 

“Sorry-you’ve really got a way with words, Moxy.”

“I been told that a few times.”

Roman sat back up, reaching down between her legs and rubbing herself. 

“I bet, baby. You got a way with your hips, too?”

Jon grinned.

“Easy way to find out.”

He grabbed her hips and they both settled on a slow start, Roman lowering herself very carefully onto his cock. She spread herself with one hand, the other wrapped around his thick shaft, her eyes squeezing shut as she felt him push past her slick entrance, sinking down inch by inch and whimpering with every movement. Jon had one hand on her waist, the other holding onto one of her wrists, guiding her hand away from his cock so that he could link their fingers together. 

“Are you-are you okay? Does-do you need to get wetter?”

Roman shook her head, her eyes still closed. It was still always a little weird, right at the start, having something penetrate her, but she was relaxed and wet and Jon wasn’t being forceful in any way, letting her choose the pace and how she moved. She kept going, working her hips back and forth a little until he was fully sheathed inside her. Roman huffed out a few breaths and experimentally rolled her hips again, rocking them, gasping at the feeling of his cockhead pressing against her, her walls clenching around him. He squeezed her hand, his other hand unsure of what to do, nervously moving from spot to spot on her body. 

“G-fuck-tell me when I can-”

“You can-oh-just a second-”

Jon nodded and wrapped both arms around her waist, sat up so that he could press his chest to hers, and he kissed at her jaw and neck, inhaling against her hair. Roman wrapped both hands around his shoulders, the fingers of one hand scratching over his scalp. She smiled when he hummed, nuzzling her neck.

“Not-not quite as rough as I thought you were gonna be-”

“Don’t-didn’t wanna hurt you, not in a way you didn’t like-”

Roman leaned back enough to look at Jon, to cup his cheek, stroking his face with her thumb. 

“You gonna hurt me in a good way?”

Jon grinned, bringing one hand to her chest to fondle her breasts, squeezing and playing with her nipple. 

“Just give me the word, baby girl.”   
Roman leaned in and kissed him, pressing her lips to his and moaning, knowing she had tightened up around him at the same moment; he moved one hand to the small of her back and down, gripping just under her ass. Roman opened her mouth to him, licking at his tongue, his lips. She stopped just for a moment to press her forehead against his. 

“I want-I want it. Please-”

She very suddenly felt a hand in her hair, gripping right at the roots and pulling, until her back arched, forced to lean backwards. She gasped, mouth dropping open at the sharp pains in her scalp. 

“Yeah? There’s no way you’re ready for what I can give you-the kind of pain I can make you feel-”

“Please-”

Jon thrust up once, sharp as the pain in her scalp, and Roman whimpered. He had possibly the thickest cock she’d ever taken, before or after surgery, and when he moved she could really feel it, she could feel his cock coring her out, the head shoving against her sensitive inner walls. Jon had started a faster, steady pace, rolling his hips up over and over, but he wasn’t slow in his movements, but not near fast enough for her to get close. Roman whined and reached up, trying to find something to do with her hands. 

“Jon-I need-”

A hand suddenly wrapped around her throat, and her eyes went wide. Jon used the grip to make her look at him, and she whined loud and high, her whole body flushing with heat when he squeezed.

“Doesn’t matter what you need, baby girl-I know what you need, just fuckin’ take it-”

He slapped her across the cheek once, loosening the grip on her throat for a second and pausing in his thrusts. 

“Rome?”

Roman nodded, smiling and rolling her hips, squeezing down on him. 

“You’re good-if I say ‘stop’, stop, but other than that-”

“Good-just wanted to test the waters, sweetheart-”   
She leaned forward and kissed him, nuzzling at his cheek and kissing his stubble.

“Thank you, honey-thank you for hitting me-”

She spoke into his ear, making sure her lips moved against the sensitive lobe, and he groaned, pushing her down on the bed and shifting up onto his knees for better leverage. He kept one hand around her neck, but not squeezing; just a gentle reminder of who was in control. Roman felt entirely focused on him, like Jon was the only thing in her entire world. She’d do anything he said at this moment, and he probably knew that. 

Jon slapped her again, and it only felt better with his hand on her throat, his cock inside her, multiple points of control making it impossible for her to escape. She held onto his wrist with both hands and licked her lips.

“Beat me up more-please, please-feels so good-”

“Fuck-you sure you don’t want more than a couple of slaps-”

Roman bit her lip, looking up into his heated blue eyes.

“M-maybe next time?”

Jon smirked, patting her cheek.

“Next time, baby girl.”

Roman damn near  _ swooned _ .

Jon leaned forward and put a little more pressure on her throat, pulling out all the way and slamming back in, Roman screaming at the harsher, harder thrusts. He kept doing that, fucking her harder, and she could only lay there, feeling herself tightening around him, her clit throbbing from the building arousal in her core. Jon let go of her throat, only to smack the other side of her face. He looked gorgeous; his face and chest were ruddy and flushed, and he radiated heat, and she wanted him closer, deeper. Jon’s hips moved steadily, pumping into her, and he squeezed at her throat again. 

He stopped for a moment and reached to the other side of the bed, grabbing the lube and quickly pouring more onto his cock and her slit. He moved one hand down and pushed the lube into her, and Roman inhaled sharply; she always had to remind people to use more, but-Jon really wasn’t like most people, apparently. Jon cupped her face with both hands, stroking one slick thumb over her lips. 

“So fucking gorgeous-you’re gonna have some bruises tomorrow, sweetheart, gonna look even prettier-”

Roman wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him down, flush against her, and she locked her lips against his, rolling her hips up, feeling Jon whimper against her mouth. He moved his hips in time with hers, both of them working together until they lost control of the pace, pounding against each other. Jon broke the kiss, breathing heavy, one hand tangling in Roman’s hair. 

“R-fuck-what-I wanna make you-”

“Here-”

Roman grabbed Jon’s hand and guided it between them, between her legs, positioning his fingers on her clit in just the right way. He started rubbing at her, changing the angle of his hips as he did, and Roman wrapped her legs around his waist, holding onto him tight. 

“Oh-oh g-unh-”

“C’mon-c-fuck, fuck, Roman-I can’t-”

She squeezed around him tight and cried out, feeling her clit pulse and that wonderful rush of euphoria shoot through her body, her eyes rolling back in her head, then Jon’s hand was on her throat again and he thrusted a few times, hard and direct and he let out a choked moan, and she could feel him throbbing inside of her, filling up the condom. He stayed in that position for a moment, breathing out shaky little breaths, the grip on Roman’s throat loosening. 

“Jon?”

He nodded, his hand going from her neck to her cheek, and he leaned down to press his forehead against Roman’s. 

“Give-gimme a minute.”

Roman grinned, coming down from her own orgasm, and she nuzzled his cute round nose, kissing it. Jon made the cutest little hum and he slowly, carefully pulled out of Roman, sitting up and blinking a few times. He tied the condom and tossed it into the trash, laying on the bed next to Roman, both of them on their backs, staring at the ceiling. 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“Did-you did come, right?”

Roman snorted, rolling over and wrapping her arms around Jon’s waist. 

“Seriously?”

Jon shrugged, his cheeks flushed, and she leaned up to kiss him, a few tiny pecks on his cute, pink lips.

“I think that was the best dick I’ve ever had, honey. Don’t worry.”   
“Gotta make sure, baby girl. Didn’t want you to think I go around leaving people unsatisfied.”

“Trust me, I didn’t have that worry at any point.”

Roman rested her head on his chest, and couldn’t help the small smile on her face when she felt one hand on her back, the other on her shoulder. They were quiet for a few minutes, just enjoying the cooling-off period and laying together. Roman swallowed, not looking up at Jon.

“If-if you wanted to spend the night, uh-I’d...if you’re not busy or anything-”

Jon didn’t answer immediately, and Roman was unsure of what that meant. 

“I-I gotta be at work tomorrow-”

Ah. Well. Maybe she could at least get his number.

“-but-not gonna take any longer to get there from here than from my place, so-and I think I remember you promising to suck me off-”

Roman laughed, rolling her eyes and squeezing Jon again.

“I did make a commitment-”

Jon laughed, too, and they talked on and off, Jon’s fingers tracing little patterns and words into her skin until she fell asleep. 


End file.
